Her fault
by shola57
Summary: Kaeda milborrow is a 23 year old girl who has forgoten her childhood, desprate to know she goes to join the pandora headquarters but then she meets break and the others
1. Chapter 1

It was always her fault. She was always getting into trouble. People called her a freak of nature, a monster, bizarre, just because she was different. She had black hair which on occasions would turn pure white, and silver see throw eyes. She was quite small, through at the time she was only four, and she had pale skin.

That's all Kaeda remembered of her childhood, she remembered the little things too, like the local kids throwing rocks at her as she cried and her father's punishments for leaving the house, sometimes her brothers... and a rabbit? Kaeda couldn't remember everything that happen when she was young, it was a mystery to her.

She woke to find herself at home. "Another dream" she sighed. She was willing to do anything to find out her past. Even if she could anyone with the smallest bit of information she would be happy, but no, no one had heard of Kaeda Milborrow. She heard from a man of a group called "Pandora" who dealt with chains and the abyss. The abyss...she remembered hearing about that two.

She got dressed and set off for the Reinsworth house, there was where people went to become a member of Pandora, she would join only to seek information, and she was willing to kill those who got in her way.

When she knocked on the door, a maid answered it instantly. "Why are you here child?" said the maid rudely.

"I-I-I wish to join Pandora headquarters" I said shyly.

"My masters are too busy to be dealing with the likes of you."

"Excuse me" I said.

The maid shut the door in my face leaving me quite angry.

"You ungrateful winch, let me in!" I screamed.

There was no answer. I wasn't going to give up to some hag. I was able to get into the Reinsworth's garden and then through a window.

I quickly made my way down one of the corridors careful not to get caught by everyone.

"Stop!" I heard a man shout from behind me.

I turn around to find three men and the same maid that wouldn't let me in running up to me.

I scream and begin to run. "Come back here you ungrateful git" I hear the maid scream at me.

I didn't stop running there was no going back for me now. I couldn't pay the rent for my apartment and there was no where left for me to go, this was my last hope.

Suddenly I ran into a man and we both fell to the ground.

"Owwwiee..." I moaned rubbing my head while trying to stand up.

"Got you" the maid said grabbing onto my ear.

"Stop! That hurts!" I cried.

"My my, what do we have here" I heard the man say.

I looked up to see a tall man. He had white hair which was covering one of his eyes, his eye was red and he wore a very funny outfit.

"A trespasser, she got in throw one of the windows" said one of the guards "Don't worry we will take care of her."

"Wait" I shouted. "All I wanted was to take about becoming a Pandora member but this hag wouldn't let me in."

"Now what's a little brat want to do with Pandora" asks the man

"Well...I" I look to the floor. This guy was annoying, I didn't like him, but he looked important, I need his help.

"I want to know more about the abyss" I lie.

"Is that so" he smirks "What's your name?"

"Elisabeth Othen" I lied again.

He smiled "I'll take you to Milady, and she'll decide whether you stay or go"

"Thank you" I say politely.

After one cup of tea and good talk with Sharron she said I could stay.

"So why are you here?" see smiled.

"I just want information" I say.

"What sort of information?"

"I'm not sure..." I lie.

"What about your past, tell me a bit about that" she says.

I don't say anything, I don't want to, and even if I knew about I wouldn't tell her, I wouldn't tell anyone.

"Elisabeth?" Sharron asks concerned why I wasn't saying anything.

"Sorry I was daydreaming."

"One last question then" she smiled. "Where are you from?"

I couldn't lie about where I was born, and I didn't want to lie too much.

"I don't know" I mutter.

"My my" Sharron says taking a sip of her tea. "But of course you must."

"Sharron is it possible to forget your childhood." I asked.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Milady, raven and the others are back, will I send them in" smiled the man I saw earlier, poking his he's in throw the door.

"Yes, I would like them to met Elisabeth, there new escort" she said

"What?" I screamed.

"I need to know you I can trust you, before you can join Pandora, I want you to look after my friends" she explained.

Trusted? You said anything about trust. I did trust them, and they didn't have to trust me, but I was willing to play Sharron's little game and I agreed to the terms.

"Sharron~ we're back" I had a voice say.

There was a blond boy, looked 15, he had emerald coloured eyes and he looked playful. Beside him was a girl, brown hair with purple eyes. She was munching into a chicken leg and she looked very peculiar. Next to her was a tall man, he had black hair with gold eyes and he was giving out to the girl.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my friend Elisabeth" Sharron spoke.

"Elisabeth, this is Oz, Alice and Ravens" Sharron intruded. "And this is my servant break."

"Why is she here?" asked Ravens.

"She is to look after all of you, after that she will join Pandora."

"Cool, so she's like a body guard" smiled Oz staring at me.

"I'm only to help you, not protect you" I say

"So want do you like to do" Oz asked.

I sighed.

"I'm 22 years old. I like reading and writing. I used to live in a nearby town with my older brother, but I ran away 6 years ago."

That was the truth, I left my brother, I had to, I couldn't stay with him, I hated him.

"My my, what will we do with this one" Break said.

"What does that mean" I huffed.

He laughed; hold his sleeve to his mouth.

I wanted to punish him, I only met him two minutes ago, and yet I hated him. I was raged in anger and without noting it my hair changed colour.

"Elisabeth, your hair" Oz said shocked.

I looked at it; my hair had now turned from black to white.

"It's ok, it usually does that"

They all shared at me, confused.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered.

"What an odd little brat you are" laughed Break.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Break, why don't you take Elisabeth to her room" suggests Sharron.

I look to see Oz and Alice asleep on the couch, with Ravens coat over them.

"They look so cute" I say.

I follow Break down through another corridor.

"This is your room" he smiled opening the door.

It was big, and there was a double bed. Across from that there was a cupboard and a desk. The floor was cold and the room was dark, but I liked it. It was much better compared to where I was last staying.

"~nighty night~" Break sung, closing the door.

I flopped onto the bed, I was exhausted, and before I knew it, I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

**sorry i was late puting this up. :L I had family thing going on. anyway here you are...**

The next few days were quite. Everyone kept talking about Oz coming out of the abyss, I didn't follow but, that name seemed familiar. I didn't like these people, they annoyed me, well Sharron wasn't bad, but her servant Break, he annoyed the heck out of me. I didn't need to be here, I hated they all, nice or not.

After a few days, they finally began to do something. Sharron told me to go with Oz,Alice and Raven, to see the mansion where Oz had his ceremony.

The carriage ride was quite, and after a while, I just closed my eyes, and fell asleep

I woke to find Oz and Alice asleep. I couldn't see Raven and the carriage had stopped.

Raven opened the carraige down.

"Raven...why didn't you wake us up?" I look to see Oz awake, rubbing his eyes.

After that they babbled on after that, about pandora or something, I wasn't interested and I tapped my foot Impatiently.

When Raven left, Alice woke up and took out a box of chicken legs.

"was Gil that black haired kid at our ceremony?" she smiled.

I wasn't in the mood to listen to sad soppy past story's, but...Oz looked worried, and I wasn't great with depressed children.

We sat on the water fountain and Oz told us all about his friend Gil.

" what about you Elisabeth?" said Oz. "have you got any friend"

"Not really...I live far away from here, and..." I stopped then, why was I telling him all this, I didn't need to tell him anything...

I looked at Oz, and he just smiled.

"Well thats ok, because you have us"

I looked at him confused, did he mean we were friends? I didn't want friends, they only got in the way, and they betrayed you. I didn't want that!

Suddenly we heard a gun fire.

"I smell something bad" huffed Alice.

We headed to the clock house to find Raven rapped around a set of strings.

"Raven!" Oz shouted.

A short hooded girl jumped down from the top of the staircase.

"welcome.,welcome all, to my little show" she laughted

"let him go" demanded Oz.

"I can't do that, he's an important act to my show"

I druw my sword out, holding it to her neck.

"We don't have time to negotiate" I said violently.

The sword was blunt but it was handy. Symbols ran down it's blade, and the hilt was wooden with a ribbon rapped around it.

She smiled.

"well aren't you interesting"

I glared at her, and made my move. She merely dogged it and hit me, senting me flying into the wall.

"Elisabeth!" shouted Oz, running to me, but he was cut off by a bunch of possessed pandora staff members. Alice, who was pinned to the floor, was no help.

I slowly got on my feet, I wasn't injured but the fall made my body hurt.

"Now it's Show time everyone, and your main attraction...Gilbert" the girl smiled.

"Gilbert?" Oz said confused.

"whats this Gil?" she smirked. "You haven't told them. Raven her is your little servant, Raven is Gilbert Nightray.

there was silence. Oz stood still, amazed and confused by her words.

Raven or so called Gil, kept his head down.

Suddenly, the girls chain screamed, i covered my ear t block the horricfic noise.

then Gil attacke Oz, hittng him across the face.

"Oz!" Alice said.

I ran to help, drawing my sword again.

"Dont hit him!" demanded Oz.

Gil sucessful pushed me to the floor, hiting my head and making me feel dizzy. I couldn't help now. My vision was blury. I could see Gil holding Oz by the neck, then pulling him to the floor.

"Oz..." I muttered.

Gil held the gun to Oz, but Oz didnt hesitate, he held the gun to himself.

this shocked Gil, and before the gun shot, Gil moved it towards the girls, injuring her right shoulder. this made her chain disapper. She then jumped to the top of the staircase and looed down on us.

"im sorry to say, but we must lower the curtain now."

she laughted, disappering out of a hole in the roof.

the next thing i knew, I fell, te las thing i heard was Oz shouting my name. I had a painful head ache, I could barley move, it was like something was crushing my body, making it hard to scream out in pain.

**"Kaeda, its coming" I heard a voice say. **

the voice near belonged to Oz, Alice or Gil.

"what do you mean..?" I managed to say.

**"Your death, You will die soon." **

I moaned in pain, the vice was soft, like a little girls.

**"Kaeda, what are you?"**

I didnt answer

**"Kaeda, who are you? Why dos no one know you?"**

"shut up?" I muttered.

**"you are alone"**

I woke up in the clock house, I shivered, that dream seemed real. I couldnt see Gil or Oz, but alice was at the top of the stairs.

I got up and made my way over to her. she seemed upset.

The Oz arrived, he ran up to see alice, pasting me.

After they were done talking they came down to me.

"Are you ok now Elisabeth?" smiled Oz.

"Ya, I just got a little dizzy. Where are we goingnow?"

"to the tomb, we want to check it out."

I followed Alice and Oz up a flight of stairs.

at the top, Alice stoped.

"Alice?" I said.

Gilbert came to met us, and Alice explain about hearing a faint voice.

A memory of Alice was shown to us, then the memory began to collaps.

"Elsabeth, stay close" said Gil.

I nooded.

a dark room appered, with Alice tied to a chair, and a floating white rabbit.

"Ahhh...I finally get to meet you" the rabbit said, floatiover to Oz.

the doll circled Oz telling him the many thing she wished to do with him.

"I dont know you, and let Alice go" Oz said.

"Why she is just a chain"

Then the doll got angry getting closer to him, ad crying blood.

"Oz" Shouted Gil.

The doll sent him flying across the room , not letting Gil to get close to Alice.

The rabbit went on.

"It would be great if she wasn't born" smirked the doll.

Oz stoped, then laughted. He told the doll that he didn't want to play with her.

this made he angry at she went to attack him.

"Elisabeth do something." shouted Gil.

I grabbed Oz, while Gil shot the strange rabbit in the head, leaving it scream in pain until it was paralised on the floor.

The floor began to collapes, making all of us fall into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Why doing you want to know your mermorise?" the girl said**

"I want to know who I am!" I screamed back. I was almost crying, this little brat was driving me insane, Saying I was nothing, saying I was alone. Was she right?

"**No one knows you, you are trasparent. Nothing. Forever to walk this life alone" The voice whispered.**

"Shut up I cried.

"**Why don't you just…..disapper"**

I woke you terrified. The voice was gone. I sighed in realif. I never had that dream before, It scared me.

I got up, letting my bare feet touch the icy floor.

I scampered to the wardrope. Inside I fould a white haired man.

"Pevert…" I huffed.

" Good morring" Break sang.

"Would it be so hard to use a door.." I sighed.

"I find my way fun" He smiled.

"Anyway, why are you in my room." I asked.

"Milady asked me to go get you." He said flopping onto my bed.

"Get off" I huffed.

After I finally got Break out of room, and got dressed into a emeral green dress, I hurried to find sharron.

"Oz and the other are at Gil's house" Sharron explained to me once I went up with her.

"So what do I do?' I asked her.

"You can either go see Oz or spent the day with me" She smiled.

"Right….So how do I get there" I asked.

"I'll prepare a carriage for you." Sharron said.

I went on the carriage ride to Leverru alone, Sharron was buzy at home and Break was already there. I sighed.

Then the carriage stopped.

"Are we there are already?" I said

I opened the carriages door. It was raining, and there are was no sight of a city or town. All I saw was trees and grass.

I put on my coat to see what the drive was doing.

"Excuse me…" I said getting out of the carriage.

He was gone.

I looked around. It was hard to see anyone in the rain. I covered my head with my hand to get a better look.

"annoying" I heard.

Suddenly a sword cut through my shoulder blade. I screamed in pain, and turned around.

There was no one there, I turned back to see a little blond girl up infront of my face. My eyes widened.

"hi there" she laughted.

"don't scare her amy" she was joined by a black haired man wearing a red cloak. He had a blade clovered in blood. My blood.

I fell to my knees, holding on to my injured shoulder, tring to stop the bleeding. The cut was deep and painful.

The girl tilted her head, getting closer to my face.

" hey onii-chan are you the one we're looking for?" she smiled.

She was no older than 9. Her blond hair became currly in the rain and she wore a red laced dress.

I couldn't speak I was parailysed by the cut. She smiled again getting out a small pocket knife, diging it deeper into my wound. I screamed. She pushed me to the floor and sat on top of me.

My breathing got heavier, I couldn't do anything either, and I was getting dizzy, my eye sight was fadding.

She sat on me harder. I whinned.

" Lets play" she smiled. "onii-chan.."

Suddenly I was surrounded by darkness.

"**its ok, they can't hurt you" a voice said.**

It was her again. The voice I heard in my dreams.

"who are they…" I managed to say, still in pain.

"**the little girl is amy, the man Radus. They have been looking for you, but don't worry its too soon for you to die yet"**

"You little…" I panted. She laughed.

After that I found my self in bed.

"Was that all a dream?" I said. No my shoulder was still hurt, but it was patched up now.

I got up and looked out the window. It was dark now.

I walked out side to find Break walking with a strange man and a white haired girl.

"Break" I shouted.

He turned to me and smiled. " My my, look who finally decided to get up." He said.

"Go to hell" I moaned.

I turned my attention to the Blond man. Some how I didn't find him friendly.

Break gave him a dirty look.

" Break…who are they?" I asked.

"Excuse my manners" smiled the man. "I am Vincent Nightray, this is my servant Echo."

"Nice to meet you…I'm Elisabeth" I said.

"Hatter you never told me about this girl" Vincent said.

"That's because you never care to listen to my stories" joked Break. "Elisabeth, go find Sharron, she'll be happy you're awake."

I nodded, running down the hall.

I still knew nothing about the two people that attacked me, and I never wanted to see them again.

"**You'll see them again miss Kaeda" the girl said.**

"You again…" I said. "and what do you mean?"

"**Now that they had seen your face, and smelt your pressure, they will eventually turn up again, they could even be on their way this very second." She laughed.**

"You are lying" I said.

"**Why would I lie, I wouldn't benefit from it." **

"Then everyone here is in danger."

"**Your very existence is a danger to them, they are all doomed to die with your being here" she laughed.**

"Your annoying" I said. " If I, and the other are doom. Then there's one thing I want to know."

"**What's that?" she giggled.**

"I want to know your name."

"**Why would you want to know that" She laughed.**

"So when I die, I can curse that name" I shouted.

**She laughed. **

"**I see then" she said. "my name is Bliss" **


	4. Chapter 4

After a few days my wound got better. Oz, Alice and Gil had gone into town early to search for Gil hat, which he had lost.

When I got up I meet, Break and Sharron sitting out on the balcony. Another man was with them.

"Good morning Elisabeth" said Sharron.

"Oh, Morning" I smiled

"Elisabeth this is Oscar Bezarius, Hes Oz's uncle." Sharron explained.

I bowed. "Nice to meet you Oscar Bezarius."

He smiled, and they continued talking.

" Sharron how will I get into town to meet the other?" I asked.

" Well i'm afraid I cant let you go in by or self, last time you were let off by yourself, you came back all bashed up." She smiled.

"How exactly did you get that injury anyway" Break asked,picking up a piece of cake and eating it.

"I must have fallen off the carriage." I laughed.

I couldn't tell them what happened. It would put them in more danger.

Did I care about them? Was I starting to like them? No, I couldn't, they didn't know me..and I don't know them.

"Those wounds look like they were given to you by a sword or knife" break smirked.

" Shut it break" I mumbled.

"There's no point in lying Elisabeth, So tell me who attacked you?" Sharron said.

I stayed silent.

Break then got up. " Milady I'll leave you two be." He smiled walking off.

"Sit down Elisabeth" smiled Sharron.

I did what she said and sat where break was sitting.

"You have stayed here for a while and still I know nothing about you" she said sirously.

"There's nothing to know about me" I huffed.

"I've asked many families of your family name Othen, and no one knows who you are."

"I know" I mumbled.

"Who are you Elisabeth?" she asked.

I didn't stay anything.

"**Yes who are you Kaeda?" laughed Bliss. **

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, almost knock over the table. I was sick of Bliss, I wished she would go away.

Without realising it, I started crying.

"Elisabeth..?" Sharron whispered shocked.

"Sorry Sharron….I'm not feeling well…It must be the sun" I said wiping away the falling tears.

"Lets move inside" she said calmly.

Everything was Quite inside.

"Sharron.." I wimpered.

She looked up.

"Could you help me, I want to find a friend of mine" I said

"whats your friends name?" She asked.

"Kaeda Milborrow." I said quietly. "Then names hard to find, but I bet if I keep looking I could find her family.

"No, I've heard of the Milborrow family." She said.

"You have!" I said shocked.

"The family was wiped out 37 years ago.

I didn't move.

"That not possible.." I whispered.

"my friend and her family are still alive"

Suddenly Oz and Gil came barging into the room.

"Sharron! Alice and Break are missing!" Oz shouted.

Oz and Gil explained everything. I sat there quietly, Its not possible For my family to be wiped out. My Brothers and My father were alive, and I was alive. I couldn't move.

"Elisabeth, are you ok?" Oz said reaching out to me.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted.

They looked are me confused.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling well today.." I sighed.

"You can find Alice an Break by using my chain" Sharron contiued.

A hole in the floor was made, darkness coming out of it.

"I want to go to." I said.

"You sure your well enough?" asked Gil.

I nodded.

We jumped into the darkness, hoping to turn up in the cats layer.

"**There's a clue to your past in there Kaeda" said bliss. **

"really!" I whispered.

" **Just keep your friends close" she laughed.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was quiet when I woke. It was a strange room. There are a checked floor and there was a bookcase, armchair and a table with a toy rabbit and a chest.

Gil got up first.

"are you ok Gil?" I asked.

He didn't asked and went to wake up Oz.

"Gil!" I looked at me confused. "Don't agnore me" I huffed.

"Sorry I didn't hear you" He said.

Oz and him got yup.

We heard Sharron's voice from Oz's shadow and she explain how she couldn't find Break.

"**hey Kaeda, listen to me if you want that hint to your memories" Bliss giggled. **

I nodded.

Suddenly Gil stopped.

"Whats wrong Gil?" I said. There's was a loud crashing sound.

" Watch out!" Gil said dogging something that hit the floor.

I drew my sword, ready to attack. A black haired man like cat appeared.

"Is that the Cheshire Cat?" Oz said.

"**Now Kaeda" sang Bliss "We want to avoided this fight"**

"I cant just leave them…" I said quietly.

"**Do you want to see your past or what" she screamed.**

I lowered my sword.

**She laughed.**

I saw the door and ran for it, I managed to get outside.

"Elisabeth! Come back!" I Heard Oz shout.

I ran up the stairs, not hesitating to go back.

"**stop" said Bliss.**

"What is it?" I asked

"**Alice's memory is here too" she said. "I can show you wear Alice is if you want?"**

I wanted to go help Alice, but I Also wanted to find that memory Bliss was talking about. I would leave Oz and Gil to find Alice.

At the top I found a room full of mirrors, there was nothing eles in the room.

"**Those mirrors show the person looking in them their past" Bliss said.**

"R-Really!" I stuttered.

I went to the closes one I could find. There was nothing. Not even my reflection. After a while I fell to my feet, and Began to silently cry.

"**Hahahahahha! See I told you you were nothing" Laughed Bliss.**

I wanted to punch her. Though I couldn't see her. I stopped.

"Say Bliss, If I'm nothing, then what are you, I cant even she you. You're the one who's nothing!" I screamed.

Bliss stopped laughing. Then giggled a little.

"**You want to see me?" **

I looked in the mirror again. There was a pale girl in a blue dress standing there. I couldn't see her face. Her hair was black and purple.

"**Well Kaeda" said the girl. " I am your chain."**

I looked at the girl. "Bliss?" I said quietly. She laughed,and came out of the mirror.

"hello Kaeda" said Bliss. She looked up at me with black empty eye sockets.

"whats…going on?" I said.

"You summoned me" She said.

Suddenly we were joined by Oz and that cat. "Who are you?" Said Cheshire.

"Elisabeth.." Oz whined. I drew my sword, "let go of Oz!" I dimanded.

"Elisabeth, who's the girl?" Oz asked.

Bliss laughed. "Rude boy, I should kill you for that" she smiled.

"NO bliss" I said.

"bliss…?" Oz said.

Cheshire through him across the room again.

"Oz!" I shout.

Bliss went to hit Cheshire, But he mearily dogged it.

"Bliss, why are you interfering, you know the will of alyss wants them dead." Cheshire said.

"Do you know her Elisabeth?" Asked Oz.

I shook my head.

After that, Oz was Dragged into a mirror. "Wait" shouted Cheshire, but he was gone.

Bliss stopped attacking Cheshire when one of the mirrors started to break. You could see Someone in the mirror.

"Break?" I said.

Cheshire hit me, sending across the room.

"Cheshire,That's my contractor!" shouted Bliss, But he had disappeared into one of the mirrors.

Bliss ran over to me. "Bliss whats going on, you not my chain, I never made a contract" I said.

"Not that you remember" she smirked.

"You know my memory!" I said.

Suddenly Cheshire came back out of the mirror, this time with Break,

"Brea-"

"Hey onii-chan"

I turned. She was there. That girl Amy.

I dogged her First attack. "No fair, Onii-chan has to stay still. Amy want to torcher you slowly" she smiled.

"stay back" I screamed.

"Elisabeth?" Break said.

Radus appeared infront of me, he was able to strike me down, but I Dogged his blade.

Break hit him from behind. Leaving me free to get up.

"Who are they Elisabeth?"

_BOV_

Break was confused not only didn't he had to deal with the cat, but two more people had appeared.

After He had gotten the Man off Elisabeth, she was hanging onto him, trembling in fear.

"Elisabeth whats wrong" He said.

Bliss attacked Amy and Radus. I didn't want to move I was too scared.

I closed my eyes.

I felt Break let go of me. I grabbed him again. "Don't….. Don't leave me" I cried.

He sighed.

"now now, I have to leave you her while I finish off that cat, you'll be fine." He said.

I nodded.

He ran off. I watched as Bliss tried to protect me.

I couldn't stop crying. Bliss was getting hurt cause of me. I was useless.

Then, the room started to collapse.

"Amy, its not safe here." Said Radus.

"Ahhhh….I was having fun" whined Amy. She turned to me and smiled. "Until next time onii-chan"

They Disappeared. Bliss fell to the ground. " Dam, my power aren't stronge enough yet" she said. "Bliss…" I whispered. She disappeared.

"**I'm ok, just a little tired." She giggled. **

I got up, I had to find Break. I ran to the next Room to find him and Cheshire.

"Break we have to get out of here!" I shouted. He said nothing back.

"Break!" nothing again.

I walked over to him. Trying not to get in the way of their fight.

He still said nothing, even if I was standing next to him.

It was like he didn't see me.

"Break!" I screamed. He turned.

"Elisabeth?" he said.

He continued fighting. "My my Elisabeth, weren't you crying in a corner a minuate a go." He joked.

"Shut up" I blushed.

Break started to cough blood. "Break!" I shouted. But he continued talking to Cheshire about a bell or something.

Then Cheshire went mad. And got bigger.

"Whats going on Break" I asked

"Dam cat" he said.

Then Oz, Alice and Gil showed yup.

"Break, Elisabeth!" said Oz.

"Hurry and use equos to get out of here!" Break said.

"We cant eqous isn't here yet" Gil said.

Suddenly Oz and Alice were taken away by Eqous.

"**Say good bye Kaeda" Bliss laughed.**

"What!" I said. Then I was surround by darkness once again. Leaving Break and Gil alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry i haven't writen in a while...a long while..anyway ere you go:)**

I was in trouble. Break had told the other about what happened at the Cheshire's layer. They wanted answers. Sharron was sick, Break was the only one who knew what was wrong with her, but I heard she was kidnapped.

I didn't want to explain that I had two crazy hunters after me and I also had to Deal with hiding my so called chain, Bliss. This was not the way I had planned for things to go...

"So why were they attacking you Elisabeth?" Oz asked, interested in what break had told them.

"Beats me" I smiled.

"Stop lying Elisabeth, if you tell us we might be able to help" Gil said.

"There's nothing to tell" I huffed.

"When you were back at the layer, you were balling your eyes out" smiled Break. "Don't tell me you were crying for nothing."

I froze. How was I going to get out of this one? I didn't say anything, hoping some random enemy would appear and they would forget about asking me questions.

"**Need some help?" I heard bliss say. **

"No Bliss, Wait!" I said.

Bliss appeared in front of me smiling. I faced palmed. Know things were worst.

"Where did she come from!" Gilbert shouted.

"That's the girl you were with at Cheshire's place!" Oz remembered.

"Look, I can...explain..." I said. "This is bliss (Hi), She's my chain, or so I've just found out, She's helped me for a while now, that is to find my memorise."

"You've lost your memorise? Why didn't you tell us?" Shannon said.

"You saw what happened with those two weirdoes' back at Cheshire's, I don't want you involved."

"Aww, look, she cares about us" smirked Break.

"Quite the opposite actually" I moaned.

"So who were those two anyway" asked Oz

"That I'm not sure of"

I looked at Bliss who smiled back, her empty eye sockets creeped me out.

"They're out to kill her, I dunno, she probably got on their bad side or something" sighed Bliss.

I rolled my eyes. Still angry at the fact I had to explain everything to them.

"am...Elisabeth" said Gilbert. I looked up. "Your hair. Again"

Once again my hair had turned snowy white. I sighed, looking at it.

"You ever thing of getting that checked, it looks unhealthy" Joked Break

"Says the guy that lives off cake" I moaned.

He smiled.

"Seriously, what's with that? It's strange if you ask me" said Oz.

"I don't know, it hasn't ever really bothered me. I barely ever notice it"

"You don't make sense, Elisabeth" moaned Alice.

"Oh, you're calling her Elisabeth" interrupted Bliss.

"What's wrong with that" I eyed Bliss, Trying to make her shut up.

"Well I just didn't know who Elisabeth, But I guess it's her nickname or something cause-"

I covered bliss's mouth to stop her talking.

"You're not making any sense Bliss, maybe your just tired, you should get some rest" I laughed.

The others stared, confused.

Bliss got free of my grasp.

"Let go off me! So called 'Elisabeth'" She screamed.

"I'm lost" Said Oz, his eyes dazed

"Elisabeth's a stupid name. I like her own name or we could call her Celia or something" huffed Bliss.

The others sighed.

"Don't tell me...you didn't even tell us your real name" Gil said.

"How cruel, I thought we were friends" cried Oz.

"Hey!" I shouted "I wasn't sighing up for no happily ever after friends movie"

"Then why did you" asked Sharron.

"Because...well"

I thought for a while, Why did I want to come here. Nothing's helped with my memories. I thought.

_Flashback_

Hey, what's your name?

It's ok, don't be shy.

Kaeda? I like that name. Want to be friends.

My name is...

_End of flashback. _

I fell.

"woow! Elis- or- ...Are you ok" asked Oz

"Ya...Just a bit...Dizzy" I replied.

What was that? Was that a memory? Who was that girl, ugh my head hurts. Is she a person of my past?

"So am...what's your real name?" asked Gil.

"Kaeda"

"Right, Kaeda, so... want to tell us what's going on"

I looked at Gil; He noticed something was up two.

"It's like...My memory has gotten...Stronger"

"Stronger?" moaned Bliss. She gave me a worried look.

"Well whatever's going on, it's enough for one night" said Sharron. "Let Kaeda get some sleep and we will all talk in the morning"

I nodded, getting up from my seat.

The hall way was dark. Break lead the way to my room, a lantern was on top of his head.

I scowled.

"~what's wrong~" he sang.

"Can you ever act normal?" I groaned.

"Can you ever be happy?"

"I would if you weren't around"

"Well I wouldn't be myself if I was 'normal'"

"You're such a douch"

"Well you're a brat, and a brat like you needs to stop complaining all the time"

"Ugh, what are you my mom?"

He laughed; I wanted to laugh two but... I didn't seem to have the courage.

"So 'kaeda', what's with the sulking? You seem a bit upset"

"I'm just tired. That's all. And what kind of question is that. I'm fine" I replied.

"I guess I'm just curious" he smiled.

"What?"

"Well here you are" he sang.

I opened the bedroom door.

"Goodnight" he said turning to leave.

"Tsk, you don't have to be so formal" I moaned.

He smirked.

"Hey brat" he said before making his way down the hall. " If I was normal, would you still like me"

He disappeared before I could answer, his laugh echoed down the hallway.

I giggled. "that idiot"


End file.
